Kisses Don't Lie
by Perfect Mischief
Summary: Damn," he muttered aloud. He had fallen for the filthy Weasley girl. Draco Malfoy finds himself crushing on a particularly stubborn Weasley... and let's just say it's not Ron. My very first fanfic. Please R&R!
1. A Stolen Kiss and a Caught Bandit

She strutted down the hallway in a manner quite like his own. He had never really liked her, but they had somehow been forced together and they had looked good together. But nobody was surprised when he caught her cheating and broke it off. And yet, he still felt jealous as he saw pug-faced Pansy coming down the corridor. He had to make her jealous, but how? Thinking irrationally (or perhaps not at all) he grabbed the nearest girl close to his height and snogged her. She was quite responsive, and quite the kisser too. Draco pulled away and opened his eyes as he heard Pansy's indignant huff and clomping steps out the hall.

His eyes were not prepared for the shock of wavy red hair that greeted them.

"Weasley?!" he cried. The girl merely smirked at him. What had happened to make the little Weasley girl so... cute and pretty and very bodacious?

"You must be desperate if you're trying to make Parkinson jealous by kissing a Weasley. Especially by _your _family's view, Draco," she said fairly brightly, still smiling slightly. Draco felt his cheeks reddening; she made him feel a child for using her last name.

Draco raised an eyebrow before pulling out the ol' Malfoy charm. "Maybe that's because not all Weasley's look like you, Ginny." And with that he winked and turned away, continuing down the corridor.

"You do realize that didn't make any sense," she called. He cursed himself in his head.

He sulked all the way back to the Slytherin dungeons for a much need nap.

Ginny watched, cockily, as Draco stomped away. He had been a rather good kisser, but she had her standards where boys were concerned, and Draco Malfoy definitely didn't meet them. Though he had tried to make a move on her. If it had made sense, perhaps she would have fallen for it, too... Ginny shook her head to clear the thought. She walked quickly to the Room of Requirements for a nap; she hadn't been sleeping well in her dorm.

Draco couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts kept straying back to her; her crooked smile, her bright brown eyes, her flaming red hair… No. She was a Weasley. Malfoys did not do Weasleys, ever. Even if they were the last two people on Earth and it was their duty to repopulate the planet. And yet….

"Damn," he muttered aloud. He had fallen for the filthy Weasley girl.


	2. Date?

Ginny had fallen asleep quickly on the couch that had conjured itself in the Room of Requirements. She had awoken, vaguely remembering a dream she had had where Draco Malfoy had kissed her... Wait. That hadn't been a dream! Suddenly wide-eyed, she sat up straight. She glanced at her watch: 5 pm. She had slept through lunch.

Suddenly, she felt ravenous, partly from anxiety about Malfoy (in her "dream" she had called him Draco... _Idiot Idiot Idiot _she called herself) and partly from the lack of lunch. She found the fruit tapestry, tickled the pear, and walked into the kitchens. Dobby squealed immediately, his tower of hats almost falling off of his head.

"What would Mistress like? Dobby will get it because he wants to get it! Dobby is a free elf!" he squeaked.

Ginny smiled uneasily and asked for some bread and butter. Dobby quickly buttered a hunk of baguette and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said. "Next time, I'll bring you some of my old socks."

Dobby thanked her excitedly and she quickly headed out through the tapestry. _What a strange little elf_, she thought.

Deciding to go out on the grounds, she muttered, "Accio cloak!" and her cloak came soaring towards her. She pulled it around herself tightly and walked out the front doors. She smelled fresh cut grass and sunshine, the perfect combination for a brilliant Saturday evening. There were a few people scattered about, some doing schoolwork, others snogging. She spotted the Trio squabbling under a large tree. She decided not to interrupt only to be ignored. She was no longer the little schoolgirl who didn't have any other friends than her brother.

She walked to a medium sized shady tree with a view of the lake and sat down. She gazed at the waters before getting bored and levitating leaves.

"Need some practice on spells we learned in first year?" a silky yet cold voice sniped from behind her. She flicked her head around, the brown leaf falling silently on the grass.

"Well, it appears I've nothing better to do," she replied smoothly.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your boyfriend Potter, then?" Draco asked, a bit more venomously than he would have liked.

"Harry's never been my boyfriend, no matter how much I wished he was in second year. But I'm over him, thank you very much, _Draco." _She wasn't quite sure why she emphasized his name, but it seemed necessary at the time.

"Well then, _Ginny_, perhaps we should make you more over him by going out for lunch sometime."

Ginny raised her eyebrows up at him, her eyes confused. Had he just asked her on a _date?_

"And why in the name of Merlin would I ever go out with you?" she asked, because she herself didn't really have an answer.

"Because I asked. That's why."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Ginny was feeling quite confused now.

"It means I'll meet you at eleven next Saturday and we can go down to Hogsmeade together," he said dismissively. Then he strolled away nonchalantly, leaving Ginny baffled.

"The bloody hell...?" she muttered, staring out at the lake. Did she have a date with _Draco Malfoy_?!

**A/N Yes, Ginny, yes you do… Did you like it? Love it? Hate it with a passion? Tell me!**


End file.
